Light Saga
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Light y L son revividos por una sociedad secreta llamada Lacroxx, ahora ambos serán agentes especiales con una simple y única misión: ¡LA DOMINACION MUNDIAL!, ¿podrán nuestros dos genios lograrlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Light saga

**Genero:** Humor/Parodia

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **Light y L son revividos por una sociedad secreta llamada Lacroxx, ahora ambos serán agentes especiales con una simple y única misión: ¡LA DOMINACION MUNDIAL!, ¿podrán nuestros dos genios lograrlo?

ººººº

Eran las 3.42 de la mañana en una pequeña localidad del gran Japón, la localidad, ¿o es ciudad? Lo que fuera, se llamaba G., no pregunten por uno de esos nombres japonés porque la verdad que no tengo ni idea de cuantas localidades hay en la isla de Japón. Hacían 40.5 grados centígrados, era verano, obviamente, ni que fuera invierno, y un perro aullaba a lo lejos.

-AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH! AAAUUUH AAAAAUUUUH! AAAAAUUUUHHHH!

-¡QUE TE CALLES DE UNA VEZ!-grito el tipo del edificio, tirando un zapato apestoso al mencionado can.

-AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUHHHHHH- "POOM!"- … bueno, ya me cayo T-T…-lloriqueo el animal antes de caer desmayado.

Pero nuestra historia en realidad empieza aquí, a unos treinta quilómetros bajo tierra. Vamos…

En una sala a oscuras se ven dos cámaras… "PAAW!" auch!, me tropecé, no se puede ver nada aquí… decía que había dos cámaras, con un montón de maquinas con lucecitas y ruiditos técnicos que son tan importantes. De pronto un ruido de "bip… bip… bip bip bip bipbipbipbipiiiiiiiiiiii…." se escuchaba por toda la oscura sala. La cámara, que tenia un gran 1 en el vidrio se abrió con lentitud, una neblina salió de su interior, aire condensado o algo así, y una figura humanoide emergió de la neblina, y como nada tenia que lo sostuviera se estampo la nariz contra el suelo.

-…auuch… alguien anoto la matricula del tren que me atropello… oh un momento.-se levanto con velocidad, mirando a sus costados con los ojos desorbitados.-¿Donde demonios estoy? ¿Quien soy? ¿Que hago aquí? ¿Que día es hoy? ¿Donde están mis dientes? Ah claro, en mi boca, que tonto.

No tuvo demasiado tiempo para contestar sus propias preguntas, cuando un estruendo, parecido al redoble de tambores y trompetas trompeteando, un luz ilumino la parte al frente de el. Apareció un enorme altar, con un gran trono adornado ricamente, y en este, una mujer sentada, con una gran túnica negra, con algunas tiras rojas y azules, era morena con unos brillantes ojos plateados, y una mirada dura, y miraba al pobre chico como si fuera una basura que estaba en su camino.

-Al fin despiertas, llevo tres meses esperando a que salieran de las cámaras de restauración, mis ojos ya me duelen por desacostumbrarme a la luz blanca.

-Uuhh… ¿y no podrías haber dejado las luces prendidas en este tiempo?

-… no se me ocurrió…

Silencio incomodo.

-Esto… ah tu compañero ya esta despertando.

Efectivamente, la segunda cámara, que tenia un 2.4 se abrió, con todo el suspenso relatado anteriormente. Salió otro joven, pero este tenia pelo negro como la noche con reflejos azules, ojos azules muy dilatados, y grandes bolsas violetas bajo estos ojos. Piel tan blanca como una hoja de papel. Este dio un paso, y en vez de caer como el primero, se encorvo y se quedo de pie.

-¡Oye!, ¿porque el tiene descripción corporal y yo no?!

Esta bien, si con eso dejas de molestar. El primero se lo quedo viendo asombrado, tenia pelo castaño corto, bien peinado, ojos también castaños, cara atractiva y la nariz un poco torcida por la caída.

-Por fin despertaron, mis queridos esclavos-digo, agentes de campo.-la mujer del altar hablo con voz imponente.

El moreno abrió los ojos, escudriñando la zona, encontrándose con el castaño, que murmuraba sobre su muy hermosa nariz, acomodándosela en la posición correcta.-Oh…cuanto tiempo, Lighto-kun.

-… esa voz monótona con ese acento de sarcasmo, y ese maldito prefijo junto a mi nombre… L?!!!!!-señalo con su dedo índice al otro joven moreno.

El nombrado L lo miraba como si fuera una ameba mutante estampada en el vidrio del microscopio.-Light-kun… había algo que quería decirte hace tiempo, antes de que me asesinaras sin compasión alguna….-se acerco hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la cara de Light, que empezó a sudar frio por tan incomodo momento yaoi-… yo…

-¿Tu que L?-sentía el sudor frio bajar por su nuca.

-…yo… ¡LO SABIA!!! ¡SABIA QUE ERAS KIRA!!! ¡NUNCA ME EQUIVOCO Y NO ESTABA EQUIVOCADO AUNQUE ME HICISTE CREER QUE LO ESTABA!!! ¡JAJAJAJA YO TENIA TODA LA RAZON!!! YO GANE!!! ¡YO GANE!!! Es mi cumpleaños, es mi cumpleaños…- se puso a bailar el baile de los ganadores, ante la desencajada boca del castaño.

-Pero perdiste la vida a cambio.-intento recobrar un poco de su orgullo herido.

-No me importa, yo tenia razón y no me lo vas a sacar de la cabeza ñañañaaa… ¿y porque llevamos puestos estos trajes tipo cosplay?

Ciertamente ambos vestían unos trajes extraños, ajustados que les dejaba entrever sus muy bien formados cuerpos; perdón si se me cae la baba; eran de color negro con reflejos rojos en el de Light y reflejos azules en el de L, con cierres y costuras por todos lados en el de L, como si fuera algún tipo de emo, ya saben, de esos que salen por la tele y el internet, y el de Light mas tipo Gantz pero sin la cosa esa que aumenta la fuerza corporal o como se que es la cosa.

-Si ya terminaron de parlotear los dos…-se escucho la muy imponente voz de la mujer del altar.-Este es el momento en que les explico todo lo que ha pasado desde que salieron de esas cámaras de restauración, ¿cierto?

-ehhhhh…-balbucearon los dos supuestos genios.

-Bien. Como ya ustedes sabrán, ambos son Light, asesino de masas criminales y alguno que otro inocente, y L, enemigo acérrimo de Light, detective mundial y excéntrico adicto a la glucosa. Ambos estaban en el caso Kira, donde tu, L, fuiste asesinado de un ataque al corazón, cuatro años después de tu muerte, Light se enfrento a tus sucesores, siendo derrotado por Near, con la colaboración de Mello…

-¿Near te gano? Oh vaya, me habría gustado ver eso.

-No es cierto, ¡ese enano raro no me gano!!!

-… y terminado en una muy patética muerte a manos de tu propio shinigami.-finalizo la mujer, por si faltaba humillar aun mas al castaño.

-En serio, ¿tienen alguna cinta o algo sobre eso? Me gustaría verlo.-levanto la mano L.

-Claro, ahí esta.

Una pantalla gigante bajo, mostrando los últimos agonizantes momentos de Light cuando murió. L y la mujer se pusieron a comer palomitas mientras disfrutaban del espectáculo.

-¡Oigan! Se trata de mi muerte, podrían tener más respeto, ¿o no?

-¿Tanto respeto como tu cuando te pusiste a bailar en la tumba de L?

-¿Eso hizo? Light… esperaba que me tuvieras mas respeto muerto que vivo.-le regaño L con los brazos cruzados en tono paternal, vamos, si tiene como cinco años mas que Light, mas los cuatro que se paso acostado en su lecho de muerte.

-Cállense, como si tú me hubieses tenido respeto como hace un momento cuando bailaste el baile de la victoria.

La mujer volvió a hablar como si nada hubiera pasado.-… como sea, durante todo ese tiempo, mi organización secreta, con el nombre código "Lacroxx" los hemos estado vigilando y estudiando y concluí que ustedes eran justo lo que necesitaba para que mi plan, así que decidimos reclutarlos.

-¿Después de nuestras muertes?-pregunto Light con cara amargada, y quien no lo haría.

-Ya sabes como es la burocracia chico. Así que recuperamos sus cuerpos y los metimos en esas cámaras de restauración, espere tres meses, con la vista fija en la masa para que no me salieran aplastados como todos mis suflees, y elos aquí están.

-¿Aplastados?... no importa, y con que propósitos nos ha revivido señora... eh-cuestiono Light, un poco dudoso.

-Mi nombre el Miss Lady para ustedes, ¡esclavos!-digo, mis queridos agentes especiales. Y siendo tan "especiales"-lo acentuó haciendo comillas con los dedos.-Les dare una misión muy especial, 1la mas importante por la que esta organización se formo!

… cri cri… cri cri… por si no se dieron cuenta, hubo un silencio incomodo, en donde nadie dijo una palabra.

-¿Si?-dijo Light, cortando el tenso silencio, L solo se llevo el pulgar a la boca como un bebe, mirando para cualquier lado y pensando en la eternidad del cangrejo.

-¿Si que?

-¿Que cual es la tan famosa misión?

-Ah si, es que me quede embobada mirándolos a ambos e imaginado fantasías sensuales sobre…-dejo la frase colgada, para mi desilusión.- Su misión será… ¡LA CONQUISTA MUNDIAL DEL MUNDO! ¡JAJAJAJAAAAH!

-Con conquista mundial era suficiente, no tienes que decir del mundo…-intento corregir el error ortográfico el castaño pero Miss Lady ni lo escucho

-Así es, con sus intelectos superiores, ambos conquistaran el mundo para mi, pero claro, como no quiero presionarlos tanto, su misión será conquistar y dominar la Ciudad G., justo arriba de nosotros, cuando sepan como dominar esta ciudad, llevaremos a cabo ese método con todo el planeta jajajaja!... que brillante soy, soy tan buena que me escupo a mi misma.- decía mirándose al espejo, elogiándose como todo narcisista.

-Mira Light, ahí tienes una compañera para mirarte en el espejo por horas.- sugirió L con su encorvada posición.

-¡Yo no me paso horas en el espejo ¬//¬!

-Ya olvidaste que estuvimos como medio año encadenados, diossssssssssh ya me tenias arto con eso de peinarte hasta para dormir ¬¬, no se que le ven a los espejos, yo no lo entiendo.

-Eso es claro, porque no les gustas a los espejos, mira.-puso un espejo de mano frente el moreno, que en el acto el espejo se partió.

-¿Acaso soy tan feo…?

-Uy y porras.

Podemos ver a un L deprimido en un rincón, con fantasmas sobre la cabeza.

Miss Lady por fin salió de su ensimismamiento.-Luego te veo…-a su reflejo, ahora si volvió a dirigirse a los dos jóvenes.-¿En que estaba?

-En los planes de dominación mundial.

-Es verdad, ¡ahora vuelen mis mascotas, vuele, vayan y conquisten!!!-los animo como si fueran animales del magos de oz o algo por el estilo.

-Hay un pequeño inconveniente.-objeto el medio sicópata castaño.-¿Cual es nuestro motivo?

-¿Motivo?

-Si, ¿porque tenemos que seguir sus órdenes?, porque yo no siento nada en especial hacia usted, si un poco de gratitud por traerme de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, pero nada mas.

-Cierto.-se unió L, con los ojos todavía rojos por estar llorando en el rincón pero ya mas repuesto.

-Eh… pues..ah… ¿porque son buenos chicos?

-Adiós-ya se iban por la puerta que decía salida.

-Esperen, yo… ¡les daré una dotación de pasteles y dulces de por vida!-grito desesperada Miss Lady.

-¡¿En serio?!-L estaba picando el anzuelo, tenia los ojos brillantes, y estaba sonriendo.

-No la escuches L, solo te esta engañando, sabes que no es verdad.-Light lo tomo de los hombros, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Y les dejare gobernar una parte del mundo como les guste.-murmuro tentadoramente la morena.

-¡La amamos Miss Lady!-gritaron los ya ahora agentes especiales 1 y 2.4 de la organización secreta Lacroxx.

-Jejeje soy una genio… "espero que estos dos me sean mas fieles que los otros dos idiotas que se fugaron cuando no miraba"-susurro para si Miss Lady.-Pues bien, su misión será conquistar la cuidad G. y en su tiempo libre pueden tener empleos de medio tiempo porque no les voy a pagar un centavo.

De la nada, o del techo, cayo una cuerda, de la que Miss Lady tiro, el suelo donde Light y L estaban parados se abrió, cayendo ambos en un foso oscuro.

SPLASSSSSSH!!!

-¡Maldita perra! ¡Tratarnos así! ¡Juro que me las paga!-vocifero Light, escupiendo agua de dudosa procedencia.

-No es por nada Light-kun, pero de ser tú empezaría a nadar a toda lo que da.

-¿Que tratas de decir L?

El moreno apunto a sus espaldas.

-¡AAAAHHH! ¡COCODRILOS!!!

Ambos nadaron tan rápido como les daba los brazos y piernas. Extrañamente, L no parecía perturbado para nada.

-Light-kun, te vez estresado, eso no es bueno para tu salud.

-¡ESTRESADO! COMO NO VOY A ESTAR ESTRESADO SI ME PERSIGUEN UNA DOCENA DE COCODRILOS MUERTOS DE HAMBRE! ¡¿Y COMO ES QUE PUEDES MATENER LA CALMA DE ESA MANERA?!

-Ah Light-kun, si supieras lo que e vivido, no te sorprendería en lo absoluto, pero eso es una larga historia y no veo ninguna luz al final de este túnel…

-Dios mío, en que quilombo me metí ahora…

ººººº

Pues, esto es algo que tenia ganas de hacer esto hace rato.

No se si vieron Excel Saga, es mas o menos así, solo que con un par de minas, una bien loca y la otra… bien, ya lo verán, y un tipo con cara seria que nunca se mueve de su sillón. No se porque pero en una ocasión me puse a pensar "¿Y si Light y L estuvieran en una situación así? ¿En una comedia absurda sin el menor sentido de la lógica?" y Whola! Aquí esta el resultado. No es tan absurdo como en la serie, yo amo el humor absurdo, trillado y hasta bizarro XD, pero mi mente no me da para cosas tan absurdas, lo mejor que puedo hacer es escribir lo primero que me tire la inspiración.

Y no lo tomen como ofensa a Death Note, yo amo esta serie, es por eso es que la ridiculizo, eso no tiene lógica ¿verdad? No importa XD. Si hago bashing de alguien, no lo tomen personal, no me doy cuenta, tiendo a exagerar y no capto las indirectas hasta que son muy obvias, ¿siiiiiiiii?

Otra cosa, no creo que L sea feo, el es un amor, solo fue un chiste, además de seguro Light, el original ¬¬, diría algo así para herir a nuestro tan querido detective.

Pues bien, si les gusta, continuare, tal vez no sea muy bueno, pero si eso desean, y si no les gusta, lo dejo aquí, por si en una de esas, este capi llegue a inspirar a generaciones futuras aquí en FanFiction… si claro XD.

Esto es todo. Gracias a los que hayan leído esta cosa rara salida de alguna parte de mi cerebelo.

Miko.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo:** Light saga

**Genero:** Humor/Parodia

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **Light y L son revividos por una sociedad secreta llamada Lacroxx, ahora ambos serán agentes especiales con una simple y única misión: ¡LA DOMINACION MUNDIAL!, ¿podrán nuestros dos genios lograrlo?

**Advertencias:** Malas palabras, solo algunas. Extrema incoherencia, absurdos, tonteras y bastante OCC de parte de lo personajes, porque ese es el punto de este fic precisamente. Si no te gusta este tipo de humor o temática, por favor no leas este fic, si no me haces caso ese es asunto tuyo y no aceptare quejas, ya que decidiste leer bajo tu riesgo. Yo no me hare responsable ya que te lo advertí desde el principio.

Si ya leíste la advertencia, y quieres seguir leyendo, te doy la bienvenida, y te deseo una divertida lectura n.n.

ººººº

Ya el sol despuntaba en el horizonte, señal de que ya era la hora de levantarse de la cama, aunque sabemos que los mas vagos gruñían y pedían cinco minutos mas de siesta. A los que alguno de sus compañeros de escuela le tiran agua hirviendo en la cabeza para que se deje de joder y se preparasen para el colegio.

Aunque, para su mala suerte, esta no era la situación de un joven, aunque no tan joven, que salía de de uno de esos arrojos de los que tanto se ven en los animes de escuela, con puentecito y todo.

-Diossss… no se como lo hice pero lo hice…-jadea el joven y recientemente revivido Light, que se paso toda la noche nadando para que los caimanes de las alcantarillas no se lo devoraran. Miro para ambos costados, notando que estaba completamente solo.-Eh…? Y donde estará L? la ultima vez que lo vi fue hace como cinco horas, nadando detrás mío… Quizás se ahogara o se lo comieran los lagartos, es un gran pena.-Bajo la cabeza un momento.-A quien le importa! Al fin soy libre de ese freak-emo-pervertido jejejejejejeeeeeeh…

-Light-kun, al fin te encuentro, temía que no fueras a salir de las alcantarillas. -Apareció L desde lo alto de la colina, seco y para nada cansado.

-TUUU!?Pero… como… yo pensé… como tu…-gesticulaba desconcertado el castaño.

-Ya, ya Light-kun, sabes que cuando te pones histérico te tragas la lengua y no puedes respirar.-se agacho en su acostumbrada posición, chupándose el dedo.-Si te preguntas como es que estoy aquí y no muerto y siendo devorado por reptiles subdesarrollados como esperabas, es porque encontré una bocacalle mientras te contaba como salve al mundo de una epidemia infecciosa.

Light puso los ojos en blanco.-….

-Light-kun tu parpado tiene un tic.

-Y PORQUE DEMONIOS NO ME AVISASTE MALDITO INSOMNIACO CARA DE LECHUZAAAAA?!!!-empezó a sacudir de la ropa a L, sin darle oportunidad de contestar.

-Por… que… cuando… me… di… cuenta… ya… estabas… a… tres… kilometro… de… distancia…

Light detuvo la sacudida, con una gran vena en la sien, había nadado 20 kilómetros de acueductos para nada, mientras que el muy cómodo de L se lo pasaba de los mas pancho disfrutando de su sufrimiento, pero esto no se quedaría así, no le daría la satisfacción de perder su temple frente al raro cara de sapo.-Bien, te lo dejo pasar por esta vez… ahora vámonos a conseguirnos ropa de verdad y no pasar mas vergüenza con estos estúpidos trajes.

Light arrastraba a L, con circulitos en los ojos y espuma en la boca, por las calles de la gran ciudad G.

Mientras tanto "Tum tum tuuuuuuuuuuuummm…" (Onomatopeya del suspenso XD)

En otra parte de la gran ciudad G. otros dos jóvenes tenían sus propios problemas…

-No soy ningún otaku! Déjenme de joder!-grito Light a un transeúnte.

Ejem, si me hace el favor de cambiar de escena… eso es, gracias.

Como venia diciendo, otros dos jóvenes, uno de camiseta rayada roja y negra con unos extraños "googles" y el otro rubio con un crucifijo. El mencionado rubio tenía al pelirrojo agarrado de las piernas, sacudiéndolo como una piñata.

-A ver si me eres útil por una vez en tu vida y tienes algo de efectivo porque estoy libre de chocolates!

-Por favor Mello, la sangre se me esta yendo a la cabeza, además ya me habías vaciado los bolsillos antes…

-Si, pero siempre tienes compartimientos secretos en algún lado.

Unas cuantas sacudidas más, y varias monedas cayeron del castaño llamado Matt.

-Ja, que decía yo, mentiroso…-dio tres sacudidas mas, de los que de los pantalones del castaña cayeron cajas de cigarrillos, un par de nintendos, la nueva x-box de ultima generación, varios cartuchos de videojuegos, una docena de baterías recargables, otro par de googles, un gato asustado hasta la medula y varias barras de chocolate. -Aaahh porque no me dijiste que tenias mis barras de emergencia?!

El rubio se zampo sobre ellas, y comerlas como si se fuera a acabar el mundo.-La verdad tus pantalones doraemon son muy útiles en situaciones así.

-Ah! Fluffy así que ahí estabas todo el tiempo.- Matt abrazo al gato que quien sabe que penurias había vivido dentro de los pantalones de Matt.

-Oye Mello.-continuo Matt aguardando al gato en las misteriosas profundidades de sus bolsillos.-Que vamos a hacer ahora? Lo ultimo que me acurdo fue que me mataron en un tiroteo y luego una mina loca nos revivo para que hiciéramos algo, pero nunca supimos que era porque me arrastraste a la salida cuando se puso a elogiar su reflejo.

-Mmmh… cierto, gracias a la loca con complejo de narciso estamos aquí… pues supongo que seguiremos donde nos quedamos, asaltar un par de bancos para conseguir la plata para mis barras y armas para que pueda asesinar a Near y quedarme con mi legitimo titulo de L.

-No que se lo habías cedido? (-.-)U

-Nunca dije eso!-grito.-solo se lo preste para que cuando acabara a Kira podría echárselo en cara.

-Hmmm ¬¬U ya vámonos…

Volviendo con nuestros heroinos…

Light y L, el ultimo todavía recostado por la sacudida, esperaban a que una anciana terminara de sacar su dinero del cajero automático.-Vamos vamos, que no puede terminar antes de que me ponga viejo…

-Light, eso es muy grosero de tu parte, que paso con el educado caballero que yo conocí?.-pregunto L.

-Enterrado tres metros bajo tierra… al fin. Hora de usar el efectivo de emergencia que mi papa nos dejo a Sayu y a mi por si algo estúpido, como que te dispare el idiota del grupo, que luego te revivan para conquistar el mundo, y andes por media ciudad buscando el cajero automático mas cercano, pasara.

-Si, yo también tenia algo parecido, pero herede toda mi fortuna a mi sucesor, por cierto, Light-kun, fue Near y Mello por separado o Near y Mello juntos los que te ganaron?

-L… no quiero hablar de eso.-comento con un aura negra, y rayos de tormenta en la cabeza. Ingreso su tarjeta y el código secreto, 1234567890…

-Ese es tu clave?, solo los idiotas usan esa clave.-murmuro L mirando sobre su hombro.

-Exacto, todos saben que soy muy inteligente para usar ese código así que a nadie se le ocurriría que lo usaría, entiendes?-comento muy inteligentemente, aunque una venita le sobresalía en la frente por el comentario del detective.-Muy bien, vamos a ver mi saldo… QUE?!!!! Solo veinte dólares, pero si había muchísimo mas la ultima vez que me fije!

En el departamento de policía.

-Oye Matsuda, de donde sacas la plata para comprarte ese traje, yo apenas si puedo verme presentable.-pregunto Ide a un muy elegante Matsuda, con joyas en las manos y todo.

-Ah solo uso el deposito especial de emergencia que nos dejo el jefe, y no pareció mal comprarme algo para mi. Por cierto, mañana me voy de vacaciones a Hawái, que le pasen bien…

Mientras tanto, a unos 60 metros bajo tierra.

Miss Lady se probaba distinto modelos de capas con enormes hombreras.-Azul, rojo, violeta, negro, amarillo patito, verde vomito, fucsia que te deja ciego… no importa que modelo me ponga, todos me hacen ver gorda!!!

Como Miss Lady parece estar muy ocupada, vamos a dejarla por un rato, después de que se haya comidos sus doce kilos diarios de helado por verse gorda en el espejo, si lo sabemos, es un circulo vicioso. Ahora nos dirigiremos a otro viaje en los cielos por la cuidad G.; tengo millas de viajero frecuente acumulados y las voy a aprovechar.

Pasamos montones de rascacielos, un par de nubes, una parvada de pájaros que volaban bajo, y unos tres aviones a chorro de las películas de guerra.

Piloto 5654651.-Aquí piloto 5654651 a base, nos acaba de sobrepasar una extraña chica voladora murmurando incoherencias, suponemos que esta relatando otros de esos fanfictions que sobre pueblan en internet. Como debemos proceder?

Base.-Este objeto volador no identificado podría ser un potencial peligro para las mentes de los jóvenes, podrían terminar arruinado a toda una generación de mentes manipulables para el gobierno. Procedan con extrema agresión.

Piloto 5654651-Entendido base. Fuego a discreción!

Desde un rascacielos se podía observar como tres aviones Jet comenzaban la persecución del objeto extraño no identificado, que creemos que se trata de una escritora de fanfics utilizando sus poderes especiales para alterar la realidad de este mundo. Una brillante explosión se vio por un momento. Lastima que el chico del piyama blanco en un rascacielos no estaba mirando en esa dirección.

Una pantalla a su lado se encendió, un letra gótica con una W y una voz hablando del otro lado.-L… tengo un par de noticias que informarte!-decía casi con entusiasmo la voz anciana al otro lado.

El chico albino, con largo cabello blanco desordenado, estaba muy ocupando construyendo castillos con cartas de tarot. Ni siquiera se volteo a ver la pantalla.-Si no es sobre el cargamento de juguetes que te mande a comprar no me interesa…

-Eh… no es sobre eso…

-Entonces…-y estaba por presionar el botón que colgaría la comunicación. Pero la voz se apresuro a hablar.

-ES SOBRE LAS TUMBAS DE L Y KIRA!!!-exclamo con fuerza, el chirrido del micrófono hirió los sensibles oídos de L, quien no era el L que estaba con Light en este preciso momento, sino su heredero Near, ya con 21 años de edad y todavía jugando con su queridos robots de plástico. Se quedo sosteniendo una carta en la mano, que justamente era la de la muerte. Levemente interesado, miro a la pantalla, que cambio a la imagen de un anciano que alguna vez se había llamado Roger.-Que hay con eso?

-Esas tumbas fueron saqueadas hace unos tres meses, se robaron los cuerpo de Yagami Light y L precisamente, y otros tres meses antes saquearon las tumbas de Mello y Matt.

-Aja, y que tiene de bueno eso?-pregunto armando otra casilla mas de cartas, la poca curiosidad por la noticia de Watari ya se había desvanecido.

-Bueno, yo creí que…

-Adiós Watari.-y ahora si corto la comunicación. Estaba por colocar otro par de carta cuando la alarma de la computadora lo asusto y por consiguiente termino derrumbando el castillo de un metro de altura que venia armando. -Estúpido Watari…

Mientras tanto…

-Yo creía que íbamos a robar un banco, porque estamos haciendo fila para el carrito de los helados Mello?-pregunto Matt rascándose la nuca.

-Porque hace calor, me urge un helado de chocolate y nadie dijo nada de hacer fila… muévanse mocosos del demonio o los asesino!-amenazo Mello con su pistola a los indefensos niños, para luego apuntar al vendedor.

-Nunca aprende…-suspiro el de los googles.

En otra parte, preferiblemente en donde no se infringe violencia contra los menores…

Light y L se dirigía al más importante banco de la ciudad G. El mencionado castaño venia rumiando y maldiciendo en voz baja. Desde que saliera del Mu todo le estaba saliendo mal, seria el Karma que estaba exigiendo las cuentas atrasadas?

-Que cuentas?-pregunto el Karma.

Nada, nada, continuemos con nuestro relato.

-Light-kun, me siento un poco mareado, porque tenemos que estar entre toda esta gente con cara de que mataran a alguien si tienen que esperar otra hora mas en la fila del banco?

-Se ve que nunca viniste el día que se pagan las cuentas. Estamos aquí para saber porque todas mis tarjetas de crédito están sobregiradas, y no tengo efectivo en ninguna de mis cuentas bancarias. Por Dios! tuve que comprar ropa en una tienda de 0.99 centavos!!!

-Por suerte tenían de mi talla.-dijo L, que venia vestido con la tan usual camiseta blanca y los vaqueros holgados, exactamente iguales a los que usara en antaño.

-Supongo que ese resuelve le misterio de porque a Watari no le costaba nada traerte la misma ropa por docenas cada día.-se cruzo de brazos, la cola era laaaarga. Temía que se querían todo el día esperando.

-Light-kun, me siento cansado…

-…

-Light-kun me duele la cabeza…

-…

-Light-kun mi vista se esta poniendo borrosa…

-Quéjate todo lo que quieras, NO voy a cargarte en mi espalda como cuando salíamos antes.-gruño Light, ignorando lo que le decía L. Empezó a toser y a ponerse mas pálido que de costumbre.

-Light-kun creo que tengo una hemorragia interna severa… cof cof…

-Dirías cualquier cosa para molestarme verdad?-siguió ignorándolo.

-Light-kun…-un hilito de sangre corrió por la comisura de su boca, para a continuación caer de bruces al suelo.

-Anda, claro, hazte el muerto si quieres, pero igual nos tenemos que quedar aquí todo el día… Oh, ya esta avanzando, no te quedes ahí tirado…-Light avanzo en la fila, con L arrastrándose como gusanito detrás suyo.

Dentro del banco…

-Muy bien todos, esto es un asalto!-grito un tipo vestido con ropa de cuero negra al que no se le veía la cara porque se la cubría con una pantimedia. Cargaba un gran rifle, mientras su compañero cargaba la bolsa.

-Llenen esta bolsa, y nada de trucos! Es en serio, estamos locos!-decía el otro con camiseta rayada con una media normal en la cabeza, lo cual era la razón por la que no veía que estaba amenazando a una planta de interiores.

-Pero será idiota… que no ves que la caja queda al otro lado!

La gente que estaba allí aprovecho esa distracción para salir rajando como si los persiguiera el diablo. Todos salvo dos personas, que a estas alturas deberían saber quienes son.

-Como que no hay nada?! Eso no puede ser! Si, soy Yagami Light, y todo este tiempo e estado… eh… de vacaciones, es imposible que me gastara 1556223.25155.51$ en un mes!

A sus pies un pobre L murmuraba, parecía que agonizaba. Tiro de la tela del pantalón barato de Light.-Light-kun…

-… yo no pedí un viaje a Hawái… Eh que?... a, eres tu, no ves que estoy muy ocupado, que quieres?

-Light-kun… acércate…

El castaño se agacho.-Que?

-Light-kun… cof… yo quiero decirte… que estoy muriendo… cof… no se por que…

-Ahora si de verdad?!-se entusiasmo con la idea.

-Por eso quería pedirte… cof cof… que si me puedes comprar un pastel de fresa luego…

-Claro, claro, lo que quieras…-le sonrió Light "Si claro, como no, cuando te mueras voy a tirar tu cuerpo al rio para que te coman los gusanos y los perros se indigesten con tu carne putrefacta jejeje!"-… ahora déjame terminar de hablar con el señor de unos asuntos muy importantes, bien L-chan?

-… estaré agonizando… cof cof… pero no soy estúpido Light-kun…-un hilito de sangre escurría de su boca, pero igual se sentía ofendido.

-Si ya ya… Oye adonde se fue el tipo de la ventana…-Light descubrió de pronto que eran las únicas personas en la sala, mas los encargados del banco estaban todos escondidos debajo de los recibidores-… por que tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto…

-Manos arriba chico bonito.-como esperando el momento, la boquilla de un arma presiono su espalda baja.

-Ya decía yo que no podía irme tan bien…

-Ándale Matt, ve a la caja fuerte mientras yo me ocupo de los rehenes.-dijo Mello mientras dirigía al rehén y su compañero (siendo arrastrado por una pierna) al recibidor.

-Ahí voy Mello, pero es que todo esta borroso…

-Pues quítate la maldita media de la cara de una vez!!!... oh dios, tengo que pensarlo todo?!

-Momento… Mello?... Mello eres tu?!!!-Light se volteo, asustado como una vaca en un matadero.

-Como… espera, Yagami Light? Kira?!-grito ahora Mello, sorprendido como Edison cuando invento la electricidad… según tengo entendido.

-Donde?!... a si, Light-kun…cof cof!-y por fin L estiro la pata, eso creemos, si por muerto entendemos el estar tirado en el piso sin respirar.

-L?!-continuando con los gritos. El del crucifijo se gacho a revisar el estado fúnebre del moreno.-Esta muerto!

-Finalmente…-adivinen quien dijo eso.

-Tu lo mataste, Kira bastardo! Te voy a matar!-y le apunto con la metralleta.

-No! Espera! El ya se estaba muriendo, esto es solo un malentendido…

Todo habría acabado mal para el Yagami, pero un chirrido de afuera les llamo la atención.-"Somos la policía, salgan con las manos en alto si no quieren que entremos al estilo terrorista por ustedes!"

Un tenso silencio se hizo. Y como nadie contesto, la policía se hizo paso dentro del banco, destrozando todo en su camino como manada de elefantes ciegos. Miles de clic de las armas cargadas. Todas apuntando a las pequeñas personas de Mello y Light.

-Tiren las armas y no habrá heridos.-dijo en jefe de la mascara amarilla.

-Ya tírala Mello, no quiero que me maten en mi primer día de vida.-Light puso las manos en la nuca, con una nerviosa.

-Callate Kira, no hago esto por que tu lo digas…-Mello sostenía fuertemente la empuñadura del arma, pero la tiro al suelo, se quito la pantimedia, mostrando claramente su cara, y poniendo las manos en la nuca. La policía se fue acercando con cautela, Mello revolvía su cabella, empuñando la pistola escondida en las hebras amarillas. Y quizás todo habría salido como lo planeaba, ya saben, al estilo Mello, cuando Matt llego con una gran bolsa, estilo Papa Noel en la espalda.-Mello, ya saque todo lo de valor, hasta las perillas de las puertas para revenderlas… de que me perdí?... y quien es el tipo muerto en el piso?

Todos los policías se vieron entre si.-No hay rehenes…? Entonces ahora si podemos disparar sin consecuencias…!-exclamo uno de ellos, novato por supuesto.

-Esperen! No se suponen que hay que preservar la vida mientras se pueda?-intervino Light, tratando de poner algo de cordura, que a estas alturas ya ni existía.

-Pues si, pero todos somos nuevos, y no nos metimos a la policía para solo "preservar la vida mientras se pueda"-dijo lo de entre comillas con acento burlesco.-Si alguien pregunta, digan que hubo agresión policiaca.-dijo el líder, malinterpretando la ultima frase, ya preparando su arma.

-Oye Kira…-murmuro Mello a Light, obviamente.-No me agradas y yo no te agrado, pero que dices si por esta ocasión ponemos tregua, y nos rajamos antes de que estos tipos nos conviertan en coladores?

-Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón. Que hacemos?

-Primero que nada, vamos a necesitar a alguien que distraiga a estos sujetos.-miraron como los tipos de trajes se acercaban para mejor puntería.

-Y cual de los dos lo hará?

-Sobre eso… gracias por ofrecerte de voluntario!-y Mello empujo a Light contra las bestias con armas, algunos tirados al suelo por el cuerpo de Light, y Mello aprovecho para rajarse, agarrando un brazo del moribundo Elle.-Matt!! Corre al auto ahora!

Los disparos no tardaron en hacerse paso. Por suerte Light alcanzo a levantarse antes de que le hicieran agujeros en su hermoso cuerpo. Alcanzando rápidamente a Mello-Traidor!!! Tu solo me utilizaste!!!

-Como si tu no lo hubieras echo antes!-respondió agachándose evitando un bala perdida.

-Eh Mello…

-Y que quieres tu, cerebro de calceta!-dirigiéndose a Matt ahora.

-Sobre el auto, no tenia otra cosa mas cerca que y como se que te gustan las sustancias chocolatosas…

Los tres jóvenes y el cadáver quedaron en frente de un carrito de helados, efectivamente el mismo que visitaran con anterioridad.

-Matt… dime que no es cierto…

-Lo siento! No me golpes con la culata de tu pistola!

-La policía!-grito Light. Sin mas remedio, los cuatro se subieron al carrito de helados.-Yo voy adelante!-gritaron a la vez Light y Mello, por su característica personalidad autoritaria de ambos does.-Si conduces como matas, nos ira perfectamente.-murmuro el rubio mientras Light pisaba el acelerador a fondo.-Que no soy asesino.-gruño el castaño, evadiendo una patrulla.

-Es todo lo que vas a decir? Dios, no se como te las arreglaste para que L no te descubriera… y ablando de eso… Matt, como están haya atrás?!

Matt se asomo por una pequeña ventanita.-Tu como crees? Yo me estoy helando acá, y no creo que tu amigo tenga mucho de que quejarse, ya le tome el pulso y fácilmente puedo conjeturar que si no me sacas de aquí pronto iré al mismo lugar que el!

-Si si, ya entendía, vuelve a tus videojuegos.

-Mello…!-y le cerraron la puertita en la cara, aplastándole la nariz al pobre pelirrojo de lentes. Se volteo a ver el moreno en estado posmortem, y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo entero.-… porqué siempre tengo que estar con los muertos… snif

Y mientras nuestro cuarteto de protagonista de este capitulo se dedica a escapar de la larga y torpe mano de la justicia, por la tele pasaban las noticias del día.-Saludos, en esta edición en síntesis, "Incendio en fabrica de fósforos" los testigo juran que una explosión en el cielo lanzo un escombro en llamas que comenzó el incendio. "Discriminación entre aves" grupo de palomas reniegan de su pariente perico, fotos en exclusiva. "Choque y catástrofe" carrito de helados en plena persecución policía, casi es envestido por camión de juguetes que lo esquivo chocando contra semáforo, miles de niños tendrán su regalo de navidad adelantado por lo que se puede ver desde aquí.

El chico de pijama blanco se volteo a ver la pantalla del centro de los tres televisores.-Voy a descontarlo del salario de Watari…-murmuro mas fríamente que de costumbre.

En otros lugares, otra gente miraban también la televisión.-Es mi imaginación, o ese chico se parece a Light?- dijo Matsuda, en su traje de trabajo, aunque con un collar de flores hawaianas. Aizawa tenía los dedos de las manos entrecruzados, pensando. "Demonios, justo tenia que pasar esto cuando soy jefe de la policía."

En otro apartamento. La exmodelo, Misa Amane también miraba la pantalla, mientras encendía las velitas en el altar de su amado. -Snif snif… Misa- Misa no te olvida mi querido Light…-en ese momento volvieron a repetir la noticia.-… Misa piensa que ya ha visto a ese hombre… Pero si es mi Light! Lo reconocería adonde fuera que estuviera por su hermoso peinado! Ha vuelto a la vida como… como… como alguna especie de zombi-no descompuesto y atractivo! Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih!

Volviendo al carrito de helados.

-Da vuelta a la izquierda te digo!

-Yo estoy conduciendo, si querías mandar la dirección te hubieras puesto al volante!

-Es que me da no se que estar al volante, tal vez sea porque una subordina tuya me mato mientras conducía, Kira bastardo!

-Me da la mismo, nenaza de cara quemada!

-Roba peinados!

Y así continuaban discutiendo, como no podía ser de otra forma, Mello y Light. Si miramos a la parte de atrás del camión, vemos a un Matt congelado hasta la orejas. Aburrido, porque sus docena de baterías estaban descargadas, e intentaba encender un cigarrillo.-Maldito encendedor, porque no enciendes?!

-Toma un fosforo…-murmuro una lúgubre voz extendiendo un fosforo encendido.

-Oh gracias…-encendió el cigarrillo, y luego uso su cerebro.-Un momento, quien…?-volteo temblorosamente la cabeza, encontrándose con el supuesto muerto sonriéndole sombríamente.

-AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHH! MELLOOOOO! HAY UN ZOMBIE AQUÍ CONMIGOOOOOOO!!!

-Si Matt, zombis. No crees que estas jugando demasiado a "The House of Dead"?-le ignoro rotundamente, volviendo a cosas masa importantes, como ver por el retrovisor a una docena de patrullas detrás.

Matt retrocedió tanto como pudo, la fría pared del camión de helados deteniéndolo. El moreno se arrastraba en su dirección, haciendo un largo ruido gutural.-Por favor señor zombi no me coma, mi cerebro es pura ceniza por todos los cigarrillos que fume… T.T

-Dame… tus…

-No, no mis órganos! Los necesito, en especial mis pulmones! Buaaaaahhh!

-… pantalones… dámelos…

-eh…-abrió un ojo lloroso, que los había cerrado para no ver la masacre de sangre y fluidos corporales que serian de sus órganos internos, en serio, tantas horas de videojuegos le estaban afectando.-mis pantalones? Para que quieres mis pantalones?

-Solo dame tus malditos pantalones si no quieres que te ensarte como un cerdo!-se irguió Elle, aunque extrañamente sus ojos eran de un color carmesí.

-S-si… si señor.

-Mierda, los polis nos estaña alcanzando!-gruño Mello. En efecto, ya tenia una patrulla aun costado de ellos.

-Maldición, si me atrapan me mandaran a prisión, y quien sabe las horribles cosas que me harán allí T-T-dijo Light sollozando.

-A claro, pobrecito de ti Kirita, como si no te lo merecieras.-gruño Mello, masticando una barra de chocolate helado.

-Mira quien lo dice, con tu peinado de nenaza te va a ir peor que a mi.

-No iré a prisión, para eso tengo mi plan B.-sentencio con una sonrisa. Hurgo en su bolsillo, sacando un detonador. Light cambio su mirada molesta a una de completo pánico.-UN BOMBA? PUSISTE UN BOMBA EN EL CAMION DE HELADOS?!

-Primero muerto antes de que me atrapen.

-Idiota! Hace poco que estoy vivo y no pienso volver por culpa de un estúpido cabeza de trapeador. Dame eso!

Light le manoteo el detonador, Mello le pateo la cara, pero igual eso no detuvo al castaño. El volante giraba, haciendo que el vehículo se moviera erráticamente, poniendo en peligro las vidas de los demás conductores de esa autopista.

-Patrulla121, el vehículo en persecución esta haciendo movimientos erráticos, pedimos apoyo, repito, necesitamos apoyo… pero que demonios!

Ante la sorprendida mirada del patrullero, la puerta trasera del camión se abrió, dejando ver a un pelinegro de ojos sangrientos, y una camiseta blanca manchada de rojo. Alzo una bazooka y disparo, riendo maquiavélicamente. -Jaaajajaja ahora verán, e vuelto para vengarme del mundo!... tu! el de lentes, dame una metralleta!

-Si señor - y Matt le alcanzo una metralleta de sus pantalones de Doraemon, ya saben, con esos bolsillos que se pueden guardar de todo.

-Pero que fue eso?!!!-grito Light, volviendo al volante por la repentina explosión detrás del camión.

-No lo se. Matt, no habrás echo nada estúpido cierto?!-grito el rubio mirando por la ventanilla, todo para quedar en shock al ver a la figura del pelinegro disparando a las patrullas.-Por todos los demonios del inframundo…!

-Me llamaban?- se volteo el moreno.

-Beyond, eres tu?!!!

-Hola Mello, tu visita en el infierno fue muy corta, así que decidí pasarme un rato por aquí, ya sabes, en el cuerpo de Elle, no te da gusto?-saludo con una sonrisa inocente.

-COMO ME VA A DAR GUSTO QUE UN PSICOPATA ESTE USANDO EL CUERPO DE MI HEROE PARA COMETER SUS HOMICIDIOS?!!!

-Hmmm tengo que admitir que tienes el punto…-se llevo un pulgar a la boca, meditando.-… oh bien, la gente no se va a matar sola, exceptuando algunos casos, así que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.- volvió a empuñar su ametralladora.

-Oigan ustedes, no se que estén haciendo haya atrás pero… HAY UN BLOQUE DE PATRULLAS ADELANTE!-grito Light, pisando el freno a fondo. Una barricada de patrullas estaba obstaculizando la autopista, patrullas y uno que otro auto que se estrello por no poner avisos primero.

-"Somos la policía"-dijeron por un altavoz-"Cesen toda actividad que implique agresión y/o alguna que otra bazookada a las patrullas, no tenemos muchas y son muy caras"

-Diablos, y ahora que hacemos?-murmuro el castaño. Nunca había pensado que estaría del otro lado de la persecución.

-Como dije, primero muerto antes de ir a prisión.-Mello dio una ultima mordida a su barra de chocolate, y apretó el interruptor.

Nada paso…

-Pero que… oye, porque tengo un helado de fresa en mi mano en vez del detonador?!

Un golpe se escucho en el techo del carrito de helados, y unos pasos. Light, Mello y un traumatizado Matt salieron del vehículo, para ver a L, por lo menos en cuerpo, en el techo con el detonador en mano y un altavoz. –Dios, que no haga nada estúpido…-rezo Light

-Tengo en mis manos un detonador, si no cumplen mis demandas, lo aprieto y todos volamos al carajo…

-Haya arriba deben odiarte…-dijo un sarcástico Mello a Light.

-"Por favor, mantengan la calma, no queremos heridos aquí… cuales son sus demandas…"

-Mis demandas son: Una tonelada de mermelada en frascos pequeños de mano, una camiseta con dibujos de fresas, un disfraz de frutilla…

-Este tipo debe estar obsesionado.-murmuro uno de los policías, tapando la boca de su altavoz.-Ya llamaron al equipo especial?

-Si señor, deben estar por caernos pronto.

Y cayeron, literalmente, el equipo especial cinco estrellas, un equipo especialmente entrenado para situaciones de extrema incoherencia y terroristas salidos del manicomio. Eran cinco agentes, con armas supermodernas. Rodearon el indefenso camión de helados. El jefe del grupo se adelanto unos pasos, encarando a Beyond, al menos en espíritu, arriba del techo.-Muy bien jovencito, ya nos cansamos de tanta idiotez por este capitulo, entregamos ese detonador, o nos cargamos a tus amigos…-apunto a los chicos, Matt y Light se abrazaron asustados, Mello solo gruño, ya había tenido bastante en la mafia, haría falto algo mas fuerte para asustarlo.

-Háganlo, como si a ellos me hubieran visitado en prisión, solo L tuvo la generosidad de hacerlo, aunque no estaba muy presentable, las quemaduras de tercer grado son tan difíciles de ocultar…-siguió divagando sobre lo genial que era L, sin prestar atención a nada

-Dios, porque siempre nos tocan los sicóticos con ambigüedad sexual.- murmuro el jefe del equipo.-Esta bien, no los mataremos, en su lugar voy a amenazar a este inocente frasco de mermelada de fresa.-y apunto su pistola a dicho frasco.

-NOOOO! MALDITOS SEAN!!!

-Ya niño, si bajas de ahí, y todo saldrá bien.

Beyond/L comenzó a debatirse en como debía proceder a continuación. Beyond optaba por rendirse con tal de salvar a su preciada mermelada, pero, increíblemente, L optaba por no rendirse, porque a L nadie lo dominaba, y si Light no había podido dominarlo (¿?!) nadie lo haría.

-Yo…yo… I´ll never surrender!!!

Y sin que ni siquiera la relatora lo predijera, L salto del techo en contra del líder del equipo especial, empezando una gran pelea, L con sus características patadas voladoras.

-Wow! L tu puedes! Eres genial por eso te adoro!-grito Mello, y sin esperar mas se unió a la pelea.

-Dios mío, no aprende.-murmuraron Light y Matt al mismo tiempo.

Desde los cielos, un helicóptero de las noticas captaba todo los acontecimientos.-Aquí Takada Kiyomi, reportando para ustedes. Como pueden ver, hay un bloque de policías, que trataban de detener a una peligrosa banda d hombres en un… carrito de helados? Anda Marco, acerca un poco mas…-el piloto se acerco hasta la escena.-Queridos espectadores, están viendo lo que yo? Aparentemente el equipo especial esta tratando de detener a dos de los sospechosos, uno rubio vestido de gótico y otro de pelo negro que solo usa sus pies destapados para atacar, mientras sus otros dos compañeros solo se quedan mirando con gesto reprobatorio… Este es el mejor reportaje de mi vida! Marco mantén la altura! Oh y ahora el equipo especial a conseguido contener a los dos criminales…!

Tan como la supuesta nueva Takada informaba, L y Mello fueron detenidos, L con una soga en los pies, y Mello siendo sostenido por los otros dos.

-Malditos bastardos ya verán cuando recupere mi pistola!

-Mello, podrías cuidar tu lenguaje.- decía el ahora completamente L desde el suelo, con su montana voz.

-Oh lo siento.

Light y Matt se habían escondido detrás del carrito, maquinando sus propios planes.-Muy bien, este es el plan, nos vamos cuando nadie mire, cambiamos nuestros nombres y nos vamos a México asta que las cosas se calmen, ok?

-Una pregunta, nosotros ni nos conocemos, porque me tratas con tanta familiaridad?-pregunto Matt.

-No lo se, quizás sea por el parecido.

-Si tal vez sea eso. Pero por mucho que me gustaría escapar contigo a México, no puedo abandonar a Mello.- Matt miro al piso.

-Y porque no? Ni que te tratara como un ser humano.

-Tu no entiendes, cuando tienes un vinculo con alguien, nada puede destruirlo.

-Eso me suena a que estas enamorado de el.-Light puso cara de desagrado.

-PORQUE TODO EL MUNDO CONFUNDO FIDELIDAD CON AMOR?! NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE MELLO, ASI QUE DEJENME DE MOLESTAR LOCAS!

-Locas?

-Ah lo siento, es que siempre me están acosando un montón de chicas obsesionadas con el yaoi… pero el punto es que no voy a abandonar a Mello por mucho que me cague a palos, porque para eso son los amigos!-se puso de pie, viéndose en una pose heroica, y salió a la carga en ayuda de su nov-digo compañero.

-Estoy rodeado de idiotas… bueno, entonces me voy solito…-dio dos pasos, pero se detuvo, porque aunque no lo crean, a Light no le gusta estar solo. Prueba de eso cuando se puso a gritar en sus agonizantes momentos al final del manga y el anime.-Mierda… ya sabia yo que hoy no era mi día.

Resignado, se unió a la nube polvo que eran el equipo especial y sus locos compañeros.

-Sabia que Lighto-kun no me abandonaría aquí en esta incoherente situación salida de la más perversa imaginación de alguna niña.-murmuro L con los pies en la cara de un poli.

-Cállate tu, fenómeno, y continua pateando… Augh! Pero no a mi!!!

-Gomen ne, la fuerza del hábito.

La policía de la barrica se quedo contemplando entretenida como se desarrollaba la pelea, peor como la autora ya no tiene mas ganas de seguir describiendo, nos saltamos esta escena.

-Vaya, parece que esta vez el capitulo terminó mas tranquilamente que el anterior.-dijo el del megáfono mirando como los chicos eran inmovilizados y les ponían las esposas.

Pero claro, el hombre hablo antes de tiempo…

Piloto 5654651.-Aquí piloto 5654651 a base, hemos encontrado a nuestro previo blanco, fuego a discreción!!!

Argh como me encontraron!… no! los misiles de nuevo nooooo!!!

El jet de combate disparo, pero fallo por unos milímetros, y el misil ahora tenia una nueva trayectoria.

-Oh Dios mío! Vamos morir!-grito como niña el líder del equipo especial.

-Se que debería estar muerto del miedo, pero no lo estoy.-dijo Light.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo.-le contesto L.

-Mello, ahí algo que tengo que confesarte…

-Si, ya se que estas enamorado de mi, hace mucho que lo se…-ignoro Mello.

-No, no es eso, recuerda esa caja de chocolates súper caros que L te regalo y que habían desaparecido misteriosamente sin que pudieras probar ni uno… yo los tire al inodoro…-Matt se tocaba las puntas de los dedos.

-BASTARDO HIJO DE…!

Pero la frase quedo inconclusa, porque el misil se estrello justo delante de ellos, y la explosión se vio duplicada por la bomba del carrito de helados que reacciono por el calor. Y e l resultado final fue que todos los que estaban allí salieron por los aires.

En las pantallas de todos los televisores que estaban viendo la noticia se pusieron en blanco.

-… Watari, ya llegaron mis juguetes y caramelos?-pregunto Near a una pantalla a su lado, aparentemente no impresionado con lo que paso.

-Eh… L, no crees que es mas importante lo que acaba de pasar en la autopista con…?

-No, si mis cálculos no fallan, y nunca fallan, no tengo porque preocuparme por algún tiempo de ellos…- se paro y se dirigió hasta el ventanal. En sus dos manos tenia dos muñequitos de dedos en cada una.-Elle y Light, Mello y Matt, ya nos volveremos a ver, ténganlo por seguro.

En el departamento de policías…

-Yamamoto!

-Porque me grita? Yo que hice?

-Nada… solo se medio por gritarle a alguien y Matsuda no estaba cerca.-dijo el jefe de policía Aizawa, gritando al nuevo subordinado de muy tardía aparición.

En un apartamento de la ciudad…

-Waaahhh! Mi pobre Light! No puedes haber muerto de nuevo! Misa-Misa te buscara aunque tenga que ir al fin del mundo si es necesario…-Misa estaba en pose heroica y mirada determinada.

Y para ir cortando con el rollo, tanto L y Light como Mello y Matt salieron volando por la explosión, cada pareja en dirección es diferentes. Pero como en esta historia se trata de Light y L, me concentrare en estos dos, y al diablo con el resto.

-Auuh… cuando se acabara mi tormento…-Light se llevo una mano a la nuca.

-Light-kun, porque estamos en medio de este bosque.-L se llevo un dedo a la boca, confuso.

-Que no te acurdas? Un misión nos dio y la bomba que tu estúpido pupilo instalo en el carrito de helados nos mando hasta aquí, pero bueno, mejor empezamos a caminar haber si al menos llegamos a alguna parteee…-Mientras hablaba, e l castaño se ponía de pie, pero un tiron en su mano lo devolvió al suelo.

-Light-kun estas bien? Tal parece que tendremos que volver a estar pegados el uno al otro de nuevo.-L levanto una mano, donde estaba la esposa que les habían puesto los oficiales a hace rato.-Sera como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no te parece genial? :)

-… porque a mi…-lloriqueo el del suelo.

-… una cosa mas Light-kun, en donde esta el pastel que me prometiste?...

Ah, y si se lo preguntaba, el carrito de helados esta bien, termino el la guarido de Miss Lady, donde fue tratado como se lo merecía.

ººººº

Muy bien… que demonios fue todo esto? ¬¬Uu ni yo tengo idea de donde salió.

Pero bueno, por lo menos es largo para los que les gusto el capitulo anterior. No hay lógica y todo lo escribí como me salió.

Como pudieron ver, mejor dijo, leer. Light la esta pasando muy mal, pero es justo lo que se merece por todas las cosas que hizo, pero no se preocupen, no voy a torturar a Light por siempre, el también tiene derecho a ganar en algunas ocasiones.

Si lo desean, pueden mandar tema en los que se basaran los capítulos, este como que no tuvo ninguno, mas que nada es como si se estuvieran habituando a la situación, medio como una presentación, no?

Ya habrá una explicación por la que L murió en el capitulo y luego revivió… eso si la quieren, porque puede que no la tenga XDDD Y lo de los bombones de Mello me paso a mi también, mi abuela había traído desde Italia una caja de caramelos, y yo no llegue a comer ninguno porque ciertas personas que no mencionare aquí se los comieron sin avisarme T.T

Pero es historia antigua ya, así que díganme que les pareció el capitulo, y si todavía quieren que continúe con esto, que vaya a saber uno como será en el futuro jeje.

Suerte y gracias por la lectura.

Miko.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo:** Light saga

**Genero:** Humor/Parodia

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **Light y L son revividos por una sociedad secreta llamada Lacroxx, ahora ambos serán agentes especiales con una simple y única misión: ¡LA DOMINACION MUNDIAL!, ¿podrán nuestros dos genios lograrlo?

**Advertencias:** Malas palabras, solo algunas. Extrema incoherencia, absurdos, tonteras y bastante OCC de parte de lo personajes, porque ese es el punto de este fic precisamente. Si no te gusta este tipo de humor o temática, por favor no leas este fic, si no me haces caso ese es asunto tuyo y no aceptare quejas, ya que decidiste leer bajo tu riesgo. Yo no me hare responsable ya que te lo advertí desde el principio.

Si ya leíste la advertencia, y quieres seguir leyendo, te doy la bienvenida, y te deseo una divertida lectura n.n.

Okey, aun sigo sin creer que hayan personas que le gustaran esta historia, pero ya empiezo a creerrrrr! (Miko iluminada por un rayo de luz) oh demonios, otra vez se rompió el techo ¬¬… como sea les agradezco por el montooooon de reviews que me dejaron, y ahora empezare a contestarlo como hacia antaño, ya tengo mi sistema de nuevo andando n.n así que nos vemos al final jeje

ººººº

_**Y aquí una nueva transmisión de Light Saga**_

_**Light Yagami, un estudiante que encontró un cuaderno de la muerte y trato de ser Dios y Elle Lawliet, el mas famoso detective del mundo y adicto incurable a la glucosa. Este dúo tendrá la misión de conquistar la Ciudad G. para su jefa MissLady. **_

_**La última vez vimos a nuestro heroinos perdidos en un bosque, con un par de esposas puestas. Ya a pasado una semana desde el incidente con el misil y el carrito de helados, ¿que tal si vemos como han estado nuestros protagonistas?**_

Enfocamos un paisaje de bosque, con pajaritos azules en un árbol, y una ardilla mirando al suelo muy curiosa. Debajo de dicho árbol se ven unos bultos llenos de tierra y hojas secas. Uno de los bultos se levanto repentinamente.- ¡ARGH! Pensé que moriría de frio en la noche, pero ni la naturaleza será capaz de detenerme, jajaja!

El otro bulto también se levanto revelando a su compañero de desventuras con cara de muerto, no literalmente en esta ocasión.-Light-kun… es muy temprano para que empieces con tu monologo de "Yo soy tan genial, adórenme."

-Cállate, que tú ni siquiera te moviste para ayudarme a construir un mísero refugio anoche ¬¬

-Es que creo que me dio como una embolia por estar expuesto al aire fresco o algo y no me acuerdo que mas me paso.-Elle se incorporo, limpiando un hilito de sangre de su boca con toda naturalidad.- ¿Y a que hora llega el pastel?

-Hmm que raro, ¿acaso suele pasarte a menudo?

-Oh si, yo desayuno pastel desde los cinco años…

-¡NO ESO! ¡Lo de morirte cada cinco minutos!

-Ah… pues no se, me esta pasando muy a menudo ¿no? ¿Y mi pastel donde esta?

Light puso cara resignada, cuando a Elle le entraba ganas de pastel no prestaba atención a nada mas. Suspiro, pasándose la mano por la barbilla, la cual tenia ya una crecida barba toda sucia de tierra y ramitas. Extrañamente, Elle no tenía ni un pelo crecido de más.

-Ya pensare en eso, ahora debemos buscar algún indicio que nos saque de este cochino bosque del… ¡Elle deja de chupar esa ardilla!

-No es una ardilla, es un conejo de chocolate y es mío ¡¡¡MIO!!!!

Elle intento correr con su dulce tesoro pero el jalón de la esposa los tiro a los dos jóvenes al piso de nuevo. Pero, para fortuna de la ardilla, pudo escapar ilesa de esta, si no contamos con los posteriores traumas psíquicos de ser chupada por un maniaco.

-Mi conejo de chocolate escapo, ya estarás contento ¬¬

-Uy si, mira que me pase años planeando como quitarte tu adorado conejo de chocolate.-Con un muy acentuado tono de sarcasmo y desprecio en respuesta, Light se incorporo con dificultad, con los huesos adoloridos como todo ser humano normal que se pasa la noche a la intemperie sin ninguna protección agregando los patadones de su revivido amigo.- Ya párate, que mi muñeca esta sangrando de vuelta…

Y los presumiblemente genios comenzaron su odiosea por salir de aquel apestoso bosque… porque estaba cerca del basurero de la ciudad. Pasaron un árbol, arbustos, mas arboles, mas arbustos, que por alguna razón les causo una increíble e insoportable comezón, tan solo para notar mucho mas tarde que eso era ortiga venenosa. Varias horas de arrastrase y rascarse con todo lo que tuvieran a mano después reanudaron su camino.

-Lighto-kun…

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que mi nombre es Light, no LightO.

-Lo se, pero a pesar de ser de origen ingles por alguna razón mi Seiyuu pronunciaba Lighto-kun, no me preguntes porque, probablemente tiene que ver con que el que me hacia la voz era japonés, y no ingles como habría correspondido, aunque la voz monótona y grave me quedaba perfectamente, aunque mi doblaje latino tampoco esta tan mal y…

-Quieres por el amor de dios terminar con tu verborrea y dejarme en paz…

-Esta bien Light-kun… pero quería decirte en primer termino que…

-Shhh ni una palabra, por favor.

-Pero Light…

-¡QUE TE CALLES!

-… ¡BIEN!

…

…

…

Esto, Elle por que no…

-No, Light me dijo que me callara y eso voy a hacer ¬¬

Si pero tienes que decirle lo de…

-Bueno…-dirigiéndose al castaño que echaba humo por la cabeza.-Light-kun como se que mi acto de habla te fastidia en sobre masía seré breve: Nos pasamos una señal de cruce…

Insértese ruido de caída estilo anime.

Light miro con penetrantes ojos al moreno.-¡¿Y por que no me lo dijiste antes?!

-… ¬¬

-¿Elle?

-Ù.u

-Vamos antes no parabas con tu verborrea, di algo…

Elle alzo las manos haciendo gestos. Light, como todo genio que era, conocía el lenguaje de los sordomudos.-"Light-kun, como me dices que te enojas porque nunca me callo, desde ahora a lo que termine el capitulo, no voy a dirigirte palabra ni gesto que exprese algún contenido que pueda o no concernirte, y empiezo desde este preciso momento, ya…"-Y Elle se cruzo de brazos, dando comienzo a la ley de hielo hacia Light. Literalmente, una enorme bola de nieve paso rodando a su lado, arrasando con cuanta vida vegetal y fauna tuviera por delante.

-o.ó… hmmm eso fue extraño… pero bueno, mejor tenerte sin fastidiarme con tu incordiosa voz, ahora vamos con esa señal de cruce a ver si por fin mi suerte comienza a cambiar.

Como las cosas van bastante pasivas con nuestro dúo dinámico, pasaremos al otro dúo dinámico, que por la fuerza de la explosión del misil y la bomba del carrito de helados termino al otro lado de la ciudad…

Matt y Mello, se miraba frente a frente, Mello con una gran vena en la frente y Matt con una gran gota en la nuca.

-Ya dije que lo sentía por centecimaquinta vez, ¿no puedes dejarlo ya?

Mello solo contesto con una mirada más penetrante aun, de esos ojos fácilmente podrían salir dagas, si es que se entiende la metáfora.

-Ah ya se, que tal si te doy mi colección de videojuegos…

Silencio.

-Este… y mi preciosa colección de cajitas de cigarrillos edición especial…

Más silencio.

-… mi chaqueta favorita…

Mucho mas silencio.

-Me doy o.o

Mello suspiro, llevándose una mano a la frente masajeándose el cartílago de la nariz a la altura de los ojos.- Matt, no lo entiendes. Esos chocolates eran más que chocolates. Me los había regalado L mismo, y tenía pensado guardarlos hasta que llegara a heredar su lugar y comérmelos para festejar. No sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando desaparecieron. Y cuando me dijiste que fue Near el que se los había comido en un ataque espontaneo por consumir glúcidos, la cual fue precisamente la razón por la que empezó mi profundo rencor y odio hacia Near, me sentí mucho peor todavía. Pero como ya veo que todo este tiempo me has estado mintiendo, creo que ya no puedo confiar más en ti…

Matt agrando los ojos, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho, ¿acaso seria este el fin de su gran y entrañable amistad?.-Mello… no se que decir… yo…

-No digas más. Cuando encontremos la forma de bajar de este árbol, cada uno seguirá su camino como mejor pueda y olvidaremos que el otro existió. Ahora, no tendrás una sierra o algo en tu pantalones, ¿cierto?

Miro a su otra muñeca esposada, donde la cadena había quedado atorada en una rama en la caída y ambos estaban colgando a unos cincuenta metros del suelo.

-Pues…

Y dejaremos a estos dos chicos tranquilos, a que resuelvan sus problemas solos…

-¡Oye maldita perra! ¡Podrías llamar a los bomberos o a la policía para bajarnos no…!-grito Mello es un ataque de histeria a la voz en off.

… Eh… hagamos como que no escuchamos eso.

Ahora…

MissLady, en su superrecontrasecreto salón meditaba sobre los profundos problemas de la vida-… hmmm… ¿debería ordenar una pizza con tomates o piña? Oh pero que decisión mas complicada u.ù ¿no podría pedir ambos…?

Jejejeje… tal parece que hoy en día nadie conoce el sentido de la palabra seriedad

En la estación de policías.

El jefe de la jefatura, Aizawa Suichi (pero que nombre tan boludo XD, sin animo de ofender) meditaba en su oficina de jefe de la jefatura, sobre los incidentes de la pasada semana con los dedos de las manos entrelazados al estilo Gendo Ikari.-Esos chicos, estoy seguro de que eran Light y Ryuuzaky… pero no tiene sentido, ¿porque armarían tanto quilombo? Siempre fueron chicos prudentes y demasiado inteligentes para armar tal escándalo… por lo menos Light lo seria ù.uU… ¿pero en donde estarán ahora, se habrán escondido, cual será su próximo paso? Demonios, piensa Aizawa, no fue así como llegaste a ser lo que eres, el jefe de la jefatura de policía… me pregunto que haría el Jefe Yagami…

-Pensar y actuar no son su fuerte, Jefe Aizawa.-le contesto una voz de la nada.

-¡ARGGGH! ¡¿Quien esta allí?! ¡Estoy armado con… con esta lámpara y no dudare en usarla!-tomo rápidamente la lámpara de su escritorio, recordando que no tenia su pistola reglamentaria con él hoy.

-Siéntese Jefe Aizawa, solo vine para hablar de los últimos acontecimientos que fueron emitidos la pasada semana. No tengo ningún deseo de hacer algún daño a su persona, por ahora.

"Esa voz neutra, las palabras complicadas, y que no tenga aprecio por mi propia persona, si no estuviera seguro diría que es Ryuuzaky. En ese caso solo queda…"-pensó Aizawa.

-Dese prisa Jefe Aizawa, mis brazos ya se están empezando a fatigar.

-¿Pero que…? ¿NEAR QUE HACES COLGADO EN LA VENTANA?!

Minutos después, cuando Near ya estaba seguro con sus pies tocando una superficie solida, Aizawa volvió a su asiento un poco, solo un poco, más calmado. Por lo menos ya sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, pero eso no significaba que estuviera menos preocupado. El joven albino tenia los pelos crecidos y alborotados, si los tuviera de color negro fácilmente lo confundirían con el primer L. Aunque sus rarezas eran mayores que el mencionado moreno.

-Entonces…-comenzó Aizawa, sudando la gota gorda.

-Hmm.-Near parecía completamente absorto en la figura de plástico en sus dedos.-Si señor Aizawa, ¿que desea?

-¡¿Como que qué deseo?! ¡Eras tu el que estaba colgado de la ventana de mi despacho! ¡¿Que demonios estabas haciendo?!

-Pues colgaba de la ventana de su despacho. ¿Porque hace preguntas a las que sabe la respuesta? ¬¬

-¡RWQERfghcxhjfggrrrhhhh!.-El jefe de policía se trago los insultos que desea proferirle al excéntrico detective. Conto hasta cien, aunque hubiera preferido sacar a patadas a ese manojo de rarezas que tenia enfrente suyo. Near se concentro en el rostro de ese hombre, si supiera lo que era la gracia habría reído ante los gestos que el policía hacia.-Señor Aizawa, no tengo todo el día, si va a perder mis preciados minutos que tengo para hablar con ustedes haciendo gestos faciales, mejor empiezo a hablar yo primero.

-¡¿Que YO pierdo TU valioso tiempo?! ¡Pequeño…!

-Ya, ya.-le ignoro olímpicamente. El albino detective procedió a sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio, tomando su postura favorita con la rodilla alzada y enrulando un largo mechón lechoso.-Como ya sabrá, los hechos de la semana pasada me hacen pensar que el primer Kira y el anterior L han vuelto, de alguna manera sobrenatural, a la vida, y tengo sospechas que los dos sucesores de L, Mello y Matt, también están de vuelta. Estos hechos estaban fuera de mis cálculos…-hizo silencio. Soltó su mechón. Dejo a su robot de plástico sobre la mesa del escritorio. Aizawa estaba por objetar algo de que no quería porquerías en su mesa, pero el albino extrajo de sus bolsillos del pijama varios muñequitos, de esos tipo Huevos Kinder, y los dejo caer también en el escritorio.

-Usare estas figuras para expresar mis planteamientos para que su mente pueda procesar mejor mis hipótesis.- decía mientras se decidía entre los muñequitos.

-Near, soy un adulto, no un retrasado mental ¬¬

-Eso todavía esta por confirmarse, pero como sea…-descarto el cometario, para furia y humillación del policía. Acomodo dos figuras, el robot que tenia al principio, y otra figura negra con un capa roja.-Ahora le diré información confidencial que confió que no saldrá de esta oficina, si eso sucede ya tomare medidas.- mirada espeluznante de Near.-Ya hace un tiempo, vengo siguiendo a una organización secreta que se hace llamar Lacroxx.-enfrento a las dos figuras.-Pero hace unos cuantos meses, seis para ser exactos, sus actividades cesaron inexplicablemente.-tomo la figurita de un bufón y la puso al costado del robot.-Uno de mis subordinados me informo hace poco que unos tumbas fueron saqueadas, de a dos con la diferencias de tres meses.-tomo dos figuras con una mano y dos con la otra. Puso un pequeño televisor y un dinosaurio a un costado.-Tengo las sospechas que esos eran Matt y Mello. Conociendo el carácter explosivo y el enorme orgullo de mi exrival, dudo mucho que desee estar bajo las órdenes de alguien que posiblemente sea su inferior intelectualmente…

-¿Y porque crees que sea menos inteligente que Mello?-pregunto Aizawa confundido.

-Porque el echo de revivir a alguien con un enorme ego y un carácter sumamente explosivo imposible de controlar y de seguir ordenes tendría que ser un estúpido ¬¬

-Oh

-Y hay un 98,5 por ciento de que Matt le haya seguido o haya sido arrastrado por Mello.-continuo con su teoría.-Ahora,-y coloco la figura de un calavera sonriente y una lupa al lado de la figura encapuchada.-Light Yagami, aka Kira, y Ryuuzaky, aka L, ellos son diferentes. Puede que sus orgullos sean tan grandes como los de Mello, pera ambos posean un gran control de sus emociones. Como el objetivo de Lacroxx es la conquista mundial, tengo la fuerte teoría de que Kira trabajara para ellos y luego cuando todo este listo, eliminara a la cabeza de la organización y tomara el poder. Si ya lo hizo una vez lo volverá a hacer…

-¿Y Ryuuzaky?

-Eh… pues, no tengo la menor idea de lo que el haría.

-¿No que lo tenias todo controlado? Ò.ô

-Bueno, siempre hay puntos muertos en todas las deducciones, ¿no? Pero pienso que se quedaría junto a Kira porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer. -volvió a enrular otro mechón de pelo. Francamente, el propio L Lawliet había resultado uno de esos rompecabezas que nunca había logrado juntar todas las piezas, porque una de las piezas la había agarrado Mello y la había tirado por el inodoro. Como lo odiaba por eso.

-Eh… Near, ya van como cinco minutos que no dices nada…

-Lo siento, tuve un breve estado de fuga mental.

-Bieeeeennn…-Aizawa sudo la gota gorda, como le crispaba los nervios ese chico.-Esto, muy bonito todo esto, con tus hipótesis y demás, pero todavía no explicas porque te quedaste colgado del marco de mi ventana. Esto es el tercer piso por cierto…

-Como sea.- volvió a ignorar lo que el policía le decía.-Por como están las cosas me e visto obligado a contar con mis influencias sobre la autoridades, en este caso, su departamento, porque les tengo mas confianza y son mas fáciles de manipular…

-Near, las personas no somos marionetas ¬¬Uu

-Así que decidí crear un nuevo equipo especial cinco estrellas, ya que el anterior voló en pedazos por el misterioso ataque de misil causado por cierta personita, a la que también estoy buscando hace años. No se como lo hace pero nunca e logrado ponerla tras las rejas. Dice que salvo al mundo siete veces de caer en la ruina, seis de las cuales ella misma fue la causa. Pero esto no viene al caso…

-¿No? ¿Que si entonces? ¬¬-murmuro el jefe de policía aburrido ya sabiendo que seria ignorado por el famoso detective.

-Y la razón por la que vine aquí fue para financiar su departamento para la formación y entrenamiento de este nuevo equipo especial cinco estrellas.

-Genial u.ú… oh un momento… ¡¿FINANCIAR?! ¡¿EN SERIO?!- grito completamente asombrado, ya que no había estado escuchando la jerga de Near hasta que escucho la palabra "financiar".

-Señor Aizawa, ¿es necesario que levante la voz para ser escuchado? ¬¬ eso es signo de un carácter inseguro y volátil, y ni hablar de los problemas maritales que debe tener por ellos.

-… ¡Lo que suceda en mi vida personal y sexual no es de tu incumbencia!

-Yo no dije nada sobre lo sexual, ¿acaso los tiene?

-Ugh… Ejem, ¿y como era que venias diciendo sobre financiar mi departamento?-cambia rápidamente el tópico Suichi (Aizawa), limpiando el sudor de su cara.

Near le miro un rato, pero cedió por esta vez, decidiendo guardar ese dato de la vida sexual del comandante para futuros encuentros. Tomo otras cinco figuritas, de color rojo, azul, negro, amarillo y rosa y las ordeno en fila, y tomo la ultima figura, de un policía SD (Super Deform) y las acomodo todas frente al robot que representaba a Near.-Este es usted.-señalo al policía SD.-Quiero contar con su ayuda y la del equipo especial para enfrentar esta nueva amenaza. Estarán bajo mi mando, obviamente, eso no se discute, pero lo dejare a usted a cargo del reclutamiento, entrenamiento y adiestramiento de esos cinco elegidos. No se preocupe por el dinero, eso corre por cuenta mía.

-Je bien es bueno saberlo.

-¿Saber el que?

-Pues… lo que acabas de decir.

-… ah… si. Bien, eso es todo lo que quería discutir con usted, lo dejo a su cargo y cuando este listo todo, o si no entendido algo, que es lo mas seguro, llame con este celular, le comunicara directamente conmigo.-y deposito un celular a la vez que se guardo sus figuritas y tomaba el robot de plástico.-Fue un gusto volver a verlo.

-Eeeh, me gustaría decir que mi también y… ¿no iras a irte por la ventana o si?-le miro con cara de si estaba en sus cabales.

-Nadie sabe que estoy aquí, Watari vendrá a recogerme sigilosamente en cinco, cuatro, tres…

-¿Watari? ¿Y como demonios lo hará? ¿Acaso va atravesar la ventana o…?

-Dos, uno…

"¡CRAAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHH!"

Near se agacho cuando un tipo anciano con lentes atravesó la ventana al puro estilo de las películas Duro de Matar o de Chuck Norris. Aizawa se quedo en shock cuando un pedazo de cristal casi le corta el pescuezo.

-Te retrasaste por cinco segundos.-replico Near impasible mirando al anciano de lentes.

-Lo siento L, pero unos policías intentaron detenerme, pensaron que era un suicida cuando estaba por saltar del otro edificio. El vehículo ya esta listo para partir.

-Bien, no quiero más errores.

Y sin saludos o gestos, Watari cargo a Near y se tiro por la destrozada ventana. Aizawa fue corriendo a ver adonde caían. Alcanzo a ver que aterrizaban en un camión con un colchón para caídas a gran altura, el techo se cerro y el camión se fue como si nada hubiera pasado, a pesar de que toda la gente que estaba cerca todavía no entendí lo que había sucedido.

-… como desearía volver a los tiempos donde los adolecentes se comportaban como tales y no como genios obsesivos desquiciados…-suspiro Aizawa yendo a su escritorio y tomar la bebida alcohólica mas cercana.

Mientras taaaaaaaaaaanto…

Las personas del parque central de la ciudad G. miraban aun mas extrañados a una rubia vestida al estilo Gotic Lolita, a pesar de que claramente ya pasaba de veinte años, y por mucho, agachada mirando por debajo de una banca. -Lighttttttt… ¿Estas por ahí?

La pobre mujer no se daba cuenta que en esta posición mostraba todos los atributos que una mujer puede tener, cosas que ofendía a las mujeres y a los hombres los hacia babear.

-¡Umpf! ¡¿En donde estará mi Light-kun?!-saco un mapa de su cartera y tacho el parque central. Había estado revisando minuciosamente cada kilometro cuadrado de media ciudad, y cuando digo minuciosamente es que lo digo en el sentido literal de la palabra.-Uf, bien, ahora sigue esa casa. Espero que esta vez no me vuelvan a confundir con algún ladrón o una loca desquiciada que revisa casas. ¡Light! ¡Espérame! ¡Ya voy por ti!

Y hablando de Light…

Dicho castaño se encontraba mirando el cartel que Ryuuzaky le dijera lacónicamente la ultima vez que fueron vistos. Tenia varias flechas que señalaban a distintas direcciones.

-Que bueno que a alguien se le ocurrió poner un cartel en medio de este bosque. Ahora, veamos…

La flecha que señalaba a la derecha decía "Hacia la derecha". La de la izquierda decía "Para allá". Otra señalaba al suroeste, "Hacia… algún lado". Otra para arriba, que decía "Pues al espacio, adonde mas idiota?". Otra señalaba al piso y crípticamente decía "Al inferne…"

-…-Light tenia los ojos tan abiertos que si le dieran un golpe en la nuca saldrían de sus orbitas.-¡¿Pero que demonios es esto?! ¡Es la señal mas estúpida que e visto en mi vida!... Argh, ¿no tienes al para decir Ryuuzaky?

-…

-Vamos no seas infantil, no me importa lo que digas, solo di algo.

-…

Y claramente no iba a decir nada, porque cuando Light se dio vuelta, vio al moreno tirado en el piso, otra vez muerto, en medio de un charco echo de su propia sangre.

-¿Acaso estuvo tan mal el querer imitarte?-dijo Light mirando al cielo.

-Uy si.-contesto el cielo o mas bien la entidad macrocosmica del universo, o Karma para los amigos.

-¡ARGH! ¡El cielo me contesto!

El Karma solo soltó una risita. -Jeje todavía tengo el toque… oye chico, ¡toma!-la entidad, con una de sus perfectos brazos le arrojo algo a Light.-Solo te lo doy por lastima… nos vemos.-y desapareció a cumplir otra de sus misteriosas labores como equilibrar las cosas en el universo.

Light, todavía con la mente en blanco por hablar con la entidad macrocosmica, se quedo mirando lo que le había tirado. Un celular rosa con florcitas de adorno.

-… quien diría que el Karma tenia gustos tan cursis ¬¬U pero no importa, a ver si con esto salgo de este endemoniado bosque y me consigo una ducha T.T odio cuando mi cuerpo apesta.

Light estaba por llamar, pero muy extrañamente, el celular sonó antes de presionar algún botón.-Esto es muy extraño.-como les decía. Light presiono el botón para contestar la llamada. Le llego una voz femenina muy peculiar y familiar.

-Si, ¿Pizzería Don Cangrejo? quiero un especial de diez pizzas de tomates, piña, huevo, fresas y peperoni por favor…

Light miro el aparato un minuto.-Momento… ¡¿MissLady?!

-Y no se olvide de las gaseosas y las papas fritas por favor…

-¿De que esta…? ¡Las papas y las gaseosas van con las hamburguesas!

-… ¿y yo que ordene?

-Ordenaste un especial de diez pizzas de tomates, piña, huevo, fresa y peperoni ¬¬

-Y no olviden las papas y la soda de Cola, la última vez no la mandaron y me quede con sed… gracias…

-¡Le repito que no mandamos papas y gaseosas, esas van con la hamburguesas con un demonio!...-Light se quedo en silencio, dándose cuanta de lo estúpido que era. -¡Ey! ¡Yo no trabajo en ningún Burger King!

-No, trabajas en la Pizzería de Don Cangrejo… dios, lo que uno tiene que recordarle a los incompetentes empleados parte de las masas ignorantes de hoy en día… cuando yo domine el mundo esto nunca me volverá pasar, las cosas van a ser muy diferentes, si señor…-fue la respuesta del otro lado de MissLady.

-Oh por el amor de dios… ¡MissLady, soy Light Yagami! ¡¿Lo recuerda?!

-¿Light Yagami? Ah si, mi querido agente que dominara la ciudad… y dime ¿ya lograste conquistar la ciudad G.? Mira que ya me estoy impacientando chico.

-¡¿Como demonios voy a dominar una ciudad si ni siquiera se si sigo en ella?!

-Oh… ¿entonces que haces trabajando en la pizzas de Don Cangrejo?

-Dios mío juro que un día la mato…-tapo el auricular cuando dijo eso.-Mire, no e logrado conquistar la ciudad G. porque tuve un pequeño problema que envuelve misiles salidos de la nada y carros de helados explosivos, pero lo mas importante es que necesito que me saque de un bosque que no tengo la menor idea de donde esta, Ryuuzaky murió por decima vez en el día y… ¡necesito una ducha desesperadamente!-Light estaba por romper en llanto otra vez. -Así que por favor me podría mandar algún equipo, vehículo, por dios, hasta me conformo con una mísera brújula y mapa… ¡por favoooooor ayudemeeee! TT0TT

-hmmm… te oyes desesperado…-hubo un lapso de tiempo largo, Light pensó que su jefa le había cortado, cuando volvió a escucharse su voz.-Bien, ahí te mande tu bendita brújula y mapa que pedias, se agradecido, yo no tengo porque ayudarlos en absolutamente nada…

-Muchas gracias… este… y como nos van a llegar las cosas…-pregunto, pero fue cortado cuando el celular sono de nuevo.-¿Me están llamando otra vez?-acepto la llamada y una caja le golpeo en la cara.

-Lo mande vía línea celular, me crees tan estúpida para mandarlo por internet ¬¬ ya perdí varios correo con esa cosa… buena suerte y no te olvides de mis pizzas y gaseosa…

-Y papas. –contesto automáticamente el castaño sin darse cuenta.-¿Por que dije eso?… oh dios, ¡me estoy volviendo una de ellos! ¡Noooooo!

-… te dejo con tu histeria y crisis emocionales… adiós…

-¡No espere!-Light apretó el aparato como si su vida dependiera de ello.-Una cosa mas, ¿hay alguna explicación racional, de porque Ryuuzaky se muere cada cinco minutos y luego vuelva a la vida? Ya me estoy desesperando por eso.

-hmmm, tal vez tenga que ver con el echo que el lleva mas tiempo muerto que tu y los otros experimentos, y su cuerpo lucha por mantener el equilibrio natural de las cosas, o que le afectara los cortes de energía cuando los metía a esas cámaras de restauración, o tal vez sea un intento barato de parodiar a otro personaje de manga/anime que se muera cada cinco minutos, no lo se, tu dime si llegas a averiguarlo.-y sin mas la llamada se corto. En su lugar hablo una voz grabada.-Lo sentimos, su crédito de cincuenta dólares se termino, por favor, cargue una tarjeta starmovil de veinte para una llamada de diez minutos, muchas gracias…

-Cincuenta dólares con esta mísera conversación, cada día las empresas móviles son más caras ¬¬U

Al otro lado de la Ciudad G….

-Ya esta llegando el ocaso…

Matt contemplaba a la bola de hidrogeno ardiente que llamamos sol con expresión fatigada. Su muñeca y hombro lo estaban matando, Mello no paraba de emitir cuanta maldición e insulto se le cruzara por la cabeza en veinte idiomas diferentes, y tal como iban las cosas, pasarían la noche colgados de la vendita rama, la cual era un milagro que aguanta el peso de los dos por tanto tiempo.

-_Scheisht_… no pienso quedarme a noche en esta _fucking_ rama, ¡Matt acaso no vas a pensar en algo!

-¿Para que? ¿Que sentido tiene la vida? ¿Para que molestarse en hacer algo si ya sabes que al final nada cuenta? ¿Por que vivimos? ¿Porque morimos? Todo da igual…-comento melancólicamente.

-Mierda, que buen momento para ponerte existencialista, ¿no Matt? ¬¬#

-¿Holas? Que hacen ustedes ahí abajo…-les llego una vocecita desde el risco donde crecía la milagrosa rama.

-¿Eh escuchaste eso?-se dirigió Mello al pelirrojo.

-Tal vez solo sea una alucinación de nuestras mentes… no se pueden confiar en los sentidos, es todo tan subjetivo…

-Bueno, si se van a poner filosóficos entonces me voy…

-¡No espera! ¡Sácanos de aquí! ¡No le hagas caso al Fredy Cruger este! ¡Mi muñeca esta sangrando!-grito al risco. Al momento una chica se asomo.-A bueno, si lo pones así… se me hacen familiares, ¿no nos hemos visto antes?

-No lo creo, mira que todo el mundo viene a verme cuando cuelgo sobre la nada de la rama de un risco… ¡YA DEJATE DE PREGUNTAS ESTUPIDAS Y SACANOS DE AQUÍ!

La chica castaña con lentes se cruzo de brazos.-Si te vas a poner sarcástico, tal vez lo mejor seria que pasen la noche allí, haber si eso te enseña a ser mas humilde…

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ME COMPORTARE! Por favor, tiranos alguna soga para que salgamos, ¿siiiiih?

-Mucho mejor.

Al rato, la de lentes, de alguna parte donde Mello y Matt no podían ver, ato una soga, y con cautela descendió.-¡A ya te recuerdo! ¡Eres de los que perseguían la policía el otro día!

-Si si, todos estamos tan contentos por tu hallazgo, ahora la soga por favor ¬¬-Mello insistía impaciente. Y mientras la chica estaba por ayudarle, un pájaro se puso a revolotear sobre la cabeza del rubio. -¡Argh! ¡Ya vete maldito plumífero!

Mello golpeo al pájaro, que cuando se recupero, lo miro enfadado, y se apoyo en la base de la rama y amenazo a Mello con el pico.-Jaja, que vas a hacer, ¿picotear la rama? –El pájaro bajo el pico, con intención se hacer lo que el rubio dijo.-Oh no… ni te atrevas…

Pero fue muy tarde, el pájaro picoteo la rama, de pronto esta se desprendió, y como dictan las leyes de la gravedad, lo más grave sucedió. Mello y Matt cayeron al vacio.

-¡PLUMIFERO DE MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!...

-… ops, no era mi intención que eso pasara -.-U yo mejor me borro-comento el pájaro, rajando antes de que la policía lo metiera tras la rejas otra vez. La chica castaña de lentes se quedo allí mirando como los dos adolecentes caían al rio al final del risco.

-Oh, bien, por ahí en una de esas nos vemos en otra ocasión.-una alarma sonó de su reloj. -Uy, ya va a empezar Black Cat, mejor vuelo a mi casa.-soltando la soga, la chica, literalmente, voló por los aires con sus superpoderes de escritora de fanfics.

Volviendo con el joven, no tan joven, Yagami, estaba como una cabra al frente del mapa que le había mandado. -Ósea, por lo menos tengo mapa y brújula, pero el verdadero predicamento aquí es… ¡¡¡que no se en donde estoy!!! ¡¡¡¿Como me voy a ubicar en el mapa?!!!

Se lanzo al suelo, golpeando sus puños a la tierra.-¡¡¡¿Porque la vida… tien que ser… tan difícil?!!! ¡¡¡¿Por que?!!! ¡¡¿Por que?!!!

-Oye chico…

-¡WAAAH!

Light salto como gato espantado, pero no muy lejos ya que seguía esposado a un cuerpo, aparentemente inerte.-¡¿Quien me hablo?!

-Aquí abajo.-y L alzo una mano, con la cara pegada al suelo con su chaquito de sangre rodeándolo. Lentamente alzo la cabeza. Apoyo las palmas en sus sienes, y en un movimiento, se la movió a un costado, haciendo que un crujido espantoso de huesos trotando espantara al ya de por si sobresaltado Light.-Ah… mucho mejor.

-¿Ry-Ryuuzaky?

El susodicho alzo la cabeza. Light se extraño por el brillo carmesí en los ojos. ¿Cuando cambiaron de color?-Eh, depende de a quien conoces como Ryuuzaky, si te refieres a Lawli, no esta, se fue de… eh… digamos que esta ausente por ahora…

-No entiendo… oye, ¡¿no que no me hablabas?!-le apunto con el dedo.

-¡EY! No apuntes con el dedo, ¿no te enseño tu mama que es de mala educación?

-Pues si, pero le hacia demasiado caso, porque era mas inteligente que ella ¬¬

-Oh, si, los padres. Recuerdo que los míos eran demasiado exigentes y abusadores conmigo. Un día me obligaron a comer brócoli, cuando vi que dejaron el cuchillo de carne el la mesa le corte un dedo a mi papa. Fue tan gracioso verlos correr por todos lados buscado el dedo ¡Kyahahaha!

-Eh…-la sangre de Light se helo en su venas ante la horribles carcajada.

-Oh, pero que mal educado de mi, olvide presentarme. Beyond Birthday, sicópata asesino en serie, sucesor/acosador de L, muerto de un ataque al corazón, y recientemente, poseedor del cuerpo de Lawli-pop, un gusto n-n

-…Light Yagami… asqueado de conocerte.

-Ah si, Kira-chan, encantado de conocerte también.

-¡QUE NO SOY KIRA MALDITO HIJO DE TU –BEEEEEEP-!

-Osh, tranquilízate, Kira-chan, te recuerdo que estamos calificados en rated T, pero seguro algún que otro mojón esta leyendo esto sin supervisión de algún mayor.-señalo el pelinegro arriba de su cabeza donde aparecía el titulo del fic, resumen, rated y todos los demás datos que casi nadie le presta atención.

Light le miro con cara de "me parece que viste un fantasma".-De donde… oye, espera, si a mi no se me esta permitido insultar, ¿porque no le ponen la censura también al cara cortada de Mello?, hace rato que viene insultando y no le dicen nada.

-Oh, el recibirá su merecido por ser tan boca sucia.- Beyond puso cara de maniaco al imaginar posibles torturas.-¿Pero como supiste que estaba insultando? El no esta precisamente a la vuelta de la esquina si es que me entiendes.

-Lo supe de la misma forma en que señalaste los datos del fic sobre tu cabeza…-puntos suspensivos.-Francamente, desde que volví a la vida mi mundo se esta volviendo cada vez mas bizarro y extremadamente raro. Como si alguna fuerza sobrenatural o algún dios caprichoso gustara de hacer mi existencia cada segundo más miserable. El muy bastardo, ¡cuando lo encuentre le voy a cortar la cabeza y metérsela por donde no brilla el sol! ¡Si! ¡Con eso aprenderá!

-Etoo, no creo de debieras decir eso…-Beyond puso ojos de chinito y sudaba profusamente.

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso va a mandar alguna catástrofe tras de mi por haberle insultado? Eso quiero verlo jajaja

De pronto, a lo lejos se podía escuchar un estruendo acercarse.-Tú y tu gran bocata tenían que condenarnos ¿verdad?

-Eh…

A la escena siguiente, ambos chicos eran perseguidos por una manada de animales salvajes fuera de control y con sed de sangre.

-¡¿Como un elefante va a tener sed de sangre?! ¡WAAAAAAAAAAH!

-¡¡¡Solo cállate y correeee!!!

-Esto… ¿señorita porque demonios abrió las jaulas de los animales?-pregunto el guarda de seguridad del zoológico de la ciudad G.

-Para deshacer los actos de opresión contra los animales! ¡Son tanto criaturas de Dios como nosotros! ¡Libertad para los animales! ¡Libertad para los animales!

-Y con este grito, la líder del movimiento de amantes de los derechos para los animales a sido ingresada en la patrulla, para llevarla directamente a prisión por decima vez en el mes. Soy Takada Kiyomi informando para ustedes, buenas días.

-¡Y corten!

-Ugh… ya era hora. Me lleva el que me manden a cubrir estas estúpidas notas.-la famosa periodista gruño. Odiaba tener que cubrir segmentos tan insignificantes como los del tipo "un bombero salva la vida de un gato", "niños ayudan a ancianos a cruzar las calles", o "lucha por los derechos animales". Cuando ella se inicio en ese oficio lo hacia para estar en la acción, no para cursilerías empalagosas. Se llevo un cigarrillo a la boca, hastiada, lista a irse a su lujoso apartamento. Se puso su flamante abrigo, ya dispuesta a marcharse. Pero cometió el gravisisisimo error de pasar al lado de una turba de fanáticos luchadores de los derechos animales.

-¡Oigan! ¡Esta usando un abrigo de piel de leopardo! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MATENLA!!!!!!!

-Oh oh…

Y así mis queridos espectadores/lectores, se termino un día mas en la gran saga de Light y Elle por conquistar las ciudad G. y demás agregados que solo dan vueltas por ahí.

Esperamos volverlos a ver pronto, por este mismo horario y por este mismo canal!!!

Ja ne!!!

Pasan los créditos de la serie, voz, editores, asistentes de editores, director, los millones de asistentes del director, etc, etc…

Y por el fondo oscuro pasaban Light y Beyond corriendo por sus vidas, aun siendo perseguidos por la manada furiosa de animales.

-¡¡¡DETESTO MI VIDAAAAH!!!

ººººº

Bueno, ojal les haya gustado y nos vemos…

Jaja era broma, ni que fuera a dejar una despedida tan corta XD

Siento mucho haber tardado como un año en actualizar este añorado fic, tenia casi todo el capitulo completo, pero no se me ocurría un final apropiado, aunque ya tuviera catorce hojas de longitud. Pero estoy contenta con el, cada vez que lo releo me pregunto en que habría estado pensando XD.

Cuando empecé este fic me había inspirado en el anime de Excel Saga, pero como fue cortado tan abruptamente en Animax, y no tenía ganas de bajarme los capítulos (porque están en español de España y pierde parte de la gracia que me daba). Lo único que pude hacer fue bajarme el manga de Excel Saga, y lo logre, tengo los 19 tomos que lograron traducir en un fansub, realmente es un buen trabajo y se los recomendaría para leerlo, las descargas pesan mas de 100 MB pero lo valen.

El manga de Excel Saga es mucho mejor que la serie. Claro que no dejaran de darme gracia los chistes de la serie, en el manga hay mas critica, un poco mas de coherencia en la historia y los personajes, suspenso, y humor negro y bizarro XD como a mi me gusta así que si un día deciden bajarse el manga de Excel Saga les diria que no es como en el anime, los personajes de Nadeshin, Pedro, la entidad macrocosmicas y otros mas no existen, y se les da mas protagonismo a otros personajes que casi no aparecían en el anime, en parte porque sus comportamientos eran algo… fuertes por decirlo de alguna forma (un profesor pedófilo que acosa niñas y un doctor sin escrúpulos, idiota y algo homicida a veces XD son algunos ejemplos) así que es posible que mis próximos capítulos de Light Saga (si es que llega a haberlos para ser honestas -_-Uu) estarán inspirados de allí.

Como sean que salgan as cosas, muchísimas gracias por leer esta escusa de fic XD por sus reviews, sus alertas, y que lo agregaran a sus listas de favoritos, realmente sus comentarios me alegran el día, hacen que todo valga la pena.

Les dejare la dirección donde se pueden descargar el manga de Excel Saga, son algo pesaditos pero lo valen, créanme n.n: http : // www . mcanime . net / foro / viewtopic . php?t = 32396

Como siempre digo, ojala les haya gustado el capitulo y se rieran mucho. Nos vemos.


End file.
